School dances are super lame
by digssoil
Summary: New Chapter! The glee club goes to the movies, but of course that Santana and Brittany can't keep their hands to themselves and decide to have some fun. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story and I hope to continue it, so please let me know how you like it and if you have any ideas for future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Oh, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's something wrong. **

"This is going to be my first dance" Tina said as she entered the choir room holding hands with Mike.

"Really?" Asked Mike a little surprised.

Tina nodded and smiled "I just never had anyone to go with before"

Mike leaned over and kissed her.

"Disgusting" Whispered Santana a little too loud as she entered the room. She went to sit on the back row hoping to be as far away from the people she hated. The only good thing about being in glee club was that she got to sing, and of course, spend more time with Brittany.

Brittany entered the room by herself and a huge smile appeared on her face as she saw Santana "San!" She yelled as she walked over to the Latina.

"Hey Britt" Santana hadn't seen Brittany this excited to see her in a long time, and her heart started to beat a bit faster at the sight of the blonde smiling at her.

Brittany sat next to Santana "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess"

"I have no idea Britt, tell me"

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled "Guess"

Santana laughed "You do know that's just an expression, people aren't literally supposed to guess"

At that point Finn nervously stood next to them "Hey Santana" He turned to look at Brittany "Brittany"

The blonde smiled up at him, while Santana just rolled her eyes annoyed, she hated being interrupted, even more when she was Brittany "Not now Finnocence"

Santana had a way of making even the strongest and tallest guy feel weak and small. Finn tried again "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He smiled "You know, we are kind of dating now, and I thought it would be nice to maybe go toge…"

Santana placed her hand up "I'll stop you right there"

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked nervously.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and arched an eyebrow "What makes you think I will go to the dance with you?"

"We are kind of dat…"

"No" Santana returned her attention to Brittany, giving her back to Finn "I'm not going, school dances are so 90's"

Finn stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds before returning to take his seat in the front; he couldn't help but walk with his head down.

"He finally left" Santana sighed; she turned to Brittany and smiled "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Brittany lowered her head "Nothing, it's not important anymore"

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's arm "Of course it's important, tell me"

Brittany shook her head.

"Do you want me to guess?" Santana tired, she couldn't understand why her friend had suddenly changed her mood.

"I was going to tell you that Artie asked me out to the dance"

Santana was a bit shocked "Oh" She knew the couple was dating, but she preferred not to get into the details of their relationship, she still found it hard to understand why Brittany was going out with him. And even though she would never admit it to herself, it's still hurt her to see them together.

"Whatever" She tried to hide her disappointment, she was expecting the news that Brittany was going to share to somehow involve her. She knew how all school dances ended, with some couple getting it on in the backseat of a car, and the thought of that couple being Brittany and Artie almost made her throw up "That's super lame Britt"

Brittany shrugged "I was going to ask you if you and Finn wanted to kind of go on a double date to the dance with us, but now that you said you didn't want to go I guess Artie and I could go alone, he won't mi…."

Santana stood up from her chair "Frankenteen!"

Finn turned, preparing himself to some type of verbal abuse from Santana.

"Get yourself a tie; we are going to the dance"

Finn smiled, before he could say something Santana was back looking at Brittany.

"I guess we could go" Santana shrugged "I was not going to let you go alone to the lamest dance ever"

"I was not going alone; Artie is going as my date"

"It's a group date Britt, so there are no real couples, okay?"

Brittany smiled and nodded "Thanks for agreeing to come with us San" She grabbed Santana's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana's face turned bright red; she couldn't hide the grin on her face. She watched as the blonde went to sit on the front row, were Artie's wheelchair could easily park.

"Anything for you Britt" Santana whispered to herself.

**So...should I continue? I love jealous Santana so I would like to write more. PLEASE REVIEW and check out my other brittana story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you much for reviewing, it means a lot! I really want to continue this story. PLEASE REVIEW. let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas, I really appreciate every one of them.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks! Oh if you have a tumblr please give me your name so that I can follow more Brittana shippers hehe. **

"Santana, I think we have some issues to address" Rachel said as she stood next to the Latina's locker.

Santana continued to put books in her locker, ignoring the shorter girl by her side.

"Hey Rachel" Brittany smiled and Santana rolled her eyes, now that her best friend had acknowledged Rachel's existence she felt the need to say something.

"Why are you talking to me midget?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving Rachel a look that could kill anyone.

"I, I ummm" Rachel had thought this conversation in her head almost a dozen times but being in front of Santana still proved to be incredibly frightening, she turned to look at Brittany and breathed a sigh of relief that the blonde was there, with Brittany by her side Santana had very few chances of punching her in the face "I heard that you are going to the dance with Finn"

"So?" Santana closer her locker a little bit louder than usual.

"I just wanted to let you know that Finn and I will return to being the IT couple really soon, so just don't get your hopes up" Rachel smiled and turned to leave.

"What the hell?" Santana's hands had turned into fists and she was about to attack Rachel when she felt a soothing touch on her arm.

Brittany always had this kind of power over Santana; she could always seem to calm her with just one touch.

"This is exciting" Brittany said as she looked from Santana to the floor.

"What is?"

"Going to a school dance together" Brittany smiled and Santana immediately did the same.

"You are really looking forward to this, huh?"

Brittany nodded "It's like all the things I like rolled into one"

"You don't like school Britt" Santana said as they started to walk to their next class.

"Yeah, but I like to dance and I like you, so that's two things I like in one night" Brittany walked into the classroom and took a seat in her usual spot.

Santana was a bit shocked, but then went to sit next to Brittany. Her best friend had none of those feeling towards her, right? They had gone back to being just friends and Brittany even had a boyfriend now.

Santana tried not to think about that last part as the class started.

School continued and Brittany and Santana had the rest of their classes apart from each other so they said goodbye for the rest of the day until glee club.

The last couple of hours had been complete misery for Santana, well; they usually were when Brittany wasn't around. She wanted to beat up a couple of people from Math class, and she got called into Mrs. Pillsbury's office after she made the English teacher cry for the second time in a week. Santana couldn't believe she actually felt happy having glee club, even if she had to sit an entire hour listening to Rachel talk about her voice.

"I guess we can start" clapped, which usually meant that class was about to start "From the top"

"Wait!" Santana said "Brittany's not here yet, we should wait"

Rachel stood up "We are already behind schedule, if we want to have what it takes to take down vocal adrenaline we will have to practice extra hard and not let other team members bring us do…"

"Oh just chill man hands" Santana rolled her eyes "We can wait for Britt"

"I hate to admit it Santana" spoke "But Rachel has a point, we really need to start rehearsing, maybe you could update Brittany with today's lesson"

"The girl's probably still looking for Santa or something" Mercedes whispered and the other glee club members laughed quietly.

"Excuse me?" Santana stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The laughter quickly died and Mercedes looked at the ground "Yeah, that's what I thought"

"Santana please let us start" Mr. Shuester tried to get everyone's attention again.

"Not without Brittany, can't you just wait a couple of minutes"

Mr. Shuester was about to reply, but Santana interrupted.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm out of here" Santana started to head to the door, she turned to glance at Artie who was too intrigued with his new gameboy or something like that to even care about the conversation or about Brittany's absence.

Santana walked through the halls hoping to catch a glimpse of Brittany, as she was walking her foot hit something, she bent down to pick up the object and recognized it instantly, it was Brittany's funny pen that she almost always carried around. The pen was outside the bathroom so she decided to walk in hoping to find her friend there, and there she was.

"Britt"

The blonde had her forehead pressed against one of the corners of the room.

"What's wrong?" Santana walked closer "Why are you not in glee club?"

Brittany turned to look at her "Glee club started already?"

Santana nodded.

"Oh" Brittany returned her attention to the wall in front of her.

"Turn around Britt, I can't talk to you like this"

Brittany shook her head.

"I won't be able to see how pretty you are if you are facing the wall"

Brittany smiled and turned slowly, her smile soon faded as she started to speak "I'm paralyzed with fear Santana"

Santana's face immediately showed concerned "Why?" Her concerned look turned to anger "It's that ugly girl from History again, right? I told her to cover her fac…" Santana turned to leave and go search for the person she thought was responsible for Brittany's fear.

"No, no San" Brittany reached out and stopped her from leaving "That's not it"

"So, what is it?"

"It's embarrassing" Brittany looked at the floor.

"Oh c'mon tell me" Santana reached out to touch Brittany's arm. The touch was so delicate that it sent shivers down Brittany's spine. She definitely missed Santana's sweet lady everything.

"You know how we are going to the school dance"

"Hmm" Santana nodded.

"I don't know how to dance" Brittany whispered.

"What?" Santana couldn't contain her laughed "Are you serious B?"

Brittany slapped her arm slightly "Hey, don't laugh"

"Sorry" She tried to calm herself down "You are seriously the best dancer I've ever known"

"Oh, I know that" Brittany nodded "I'm better than anyone I know too"

"Then, why are you worried? We should be the ones worried to dance next to you"

"I know I'm a great dancer, but…." She lowered her voice "I've never slow danced before"

Santana looked at her with a frown.

"Never" Brittany continued "I'm awesome when I dance everything else, but I've never slow danced before, what if Artie doesn't like me anymore if I tell him I can't slow dance. And that's what all the couple do in those teen movies, it seems kind of boring, but I guess we are going to have to do that"

"That will never happen, the boy doesn't even have legs B" Santana knew he had legs, but neither one of them worked so her statement was almost accurate "And I'm sure you can slow dance better than anyone here"

"I'm sure about that too" Brittany's confidence was one of her most charming qualities.

"Then, that's that, nothing to worry about"

"But I need to practice" Brittany seemed to stare at something far away "I tried dancing with my cat but he wasn't too happy about that"

Most people misjudged Brittany. They thought the girl didn't care about anything other than rainbows and unicorns, but the truth was that Brittany was very persistent and worked really hard on the things she loved. For example, when they had sectionals, Brittany insisted Mike and her practiced every single move at least a dozen times each day, assuring that when they finally competed everything was perfect. Santana knew that girl wanted to practice, and if she had to do it with her cat well she was going to do just that.

"I can practice with you Britt" Santana shrugged, acting like it was going to be no big deal to be that close to Brittany, when in reality she wanted nothing more than that.

"You will?"

Santana nodded and gave Brittany her pen back.

Brittany smiled "Thanks San"

"Now, let's get to glee club" She held out her pinky and Brittany linked hers with Santana's.

As they walked down the hall Brittany turned to ask the Latina a question "Why did you say you guys should be the ones worried to dance next to me?"

"Because we all look stupid when we dance next to you" She turned to smile at the blonde "You are that good"

Santana was about to enter the choir room when Brittany pulled her back "You never look stupid San" She leaned forward to whisper something in the Latina's ear "You always look so hot no matter what" She entered the room smiling at the other glee club members.

Santana stood there for a couple of seconds trying to regain consciousness.

**So...what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. let me know if I should continue the story. I'm excited to write the dance lesson between Brittany and Santana. I know it's something different, having Brittany not know how to dance but I thought it could be fun. Please let me know if you have any ideas as to how this should go.**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to upload, but here's the next chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas as to what can happen next, so yeah. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And thanks for reading!**

Cheerios practice had finally finished for the day and Santana was completely exhausted, but she had promised Brittany to practice for the dance with her that night. After all the work Coach Sylvester had put them through she was almost sure that Brittany would want to reschedule their dancing lesson for another day.

Santana was finishing grabbing her stuff from her locker when Brittany stood next to her.

"Are you ready?"

Santana turned to look at her best friend, she didn't seem exhausted, not even a little bit.

"You're not tired Britt?"

Brittany shook her head "We have our dancing lesson tonight, remember?"

Santana nodded and smiled. She felt like she could fall asleep at any minute, but seeing Brittany's smile made her regain some of her energy "C'mon, let's get going" She extended her pinky for the blonde to grab on to.

Santana was sitting on Brittany's bed while Brittany tried to turn on her cd player.

"Britt, I really don't think you need dancing lessons" Santana never got nervous in her life, except when it came to her best friend. And dancing next to her definitely made her nervous, not only because Brittany was the best dancer she had ever met, but because being that close to her made her feel a bit out of control.

"But I do" The blonde turned around to look at Santana "You do want to help me, right?"

"Sure" Santana smiled and stood up to help Brittany with the CD player.

She clicked played and the slow music filled the room.

"So" Brittany smiled.

Santana could feel her cheeks burning; there was just something about this music and being alone in a room with her friend that made her blush without really knowing why "So" Santana responded. She reached out to grab Brittany's hands "I think it goes like this"

"But Artie is much shorter than you"

Santana wanted to explain to her that he was probably as tall as Santana, it was the wheelchair that made him shorter but she decided not to, Artie's name had already started to ruin her day.

"I can sit down, and pretend I'm wheels" Santana pulled the chair by the desk to the middle of the room and sat down "How about this?"

Brittany smiled "Now you look like him"

Santana raised her hand with her finger up "Wait up! No I don't, I'm way hotter than wheels will ever be"

Brittany laughed and Santana relaxed again.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged "I guess you just put your hands on my shoulders"

Brittany did so and Santana just started up looking at her in awe, she was really, really beautiful.

"Umm San?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to put your hands on my hips or something? I saw that in a movie the other day"

Santana snapped back to earth "Oh sure, I just thought that maybe you wanted me to act completely like Artie would act, that boy probably doesn't even know how to move his arms too"

The Latina placed her hands on Brittany's hips, she couldn't help that her hands were trembling a bit, but Brittany didn't seem to notice "Now you just move your hips slowly Britt"

Brittany nodded and started to do so. Santana couldn't believe how amazing Brittany danced, her hips just seemed to hypnotize Santana, but at the same time she was bitter that this was the view Artie got every time they danced together.

"Do I turn now?"

Santana was too focused staring at the way Brittany's hips moved.

"San?"

"Santana!"

"Hmm, sorry what?" Santana looked up.

Brittany grinned, even though they hadn't been together in a while she knew the way Santana was looking at her, it was the same look she had when they were doing sweet lady things.

Santana recognized Brittany's grin and decided to act as if nothing had happened "What?" She asked a bit annoyed that Brittany could see right through her.

"Do I turn now?"

"Yeah, now's okay"

Brittany did a turn and her cheerio's skirt rose up a little bit, giving Santana a perfect view of Brittany's ass. Santana's mouth fell to the floor, her body literally ached for Brittany, and now she had her dancing in front of her but she couldn't really have her anymore, she had missed her chance.

Brittany continued to move and after a while she did another turn, this time her skirt hit Santana slightly in the face. The Latina was having a really, really hard time to keep her hands to herself when she had Brittany's ass and legs right in her face.

She suddenly stood up from the chair.

"Am I doing it wrong San?" Brittany asked, her smile had faded "I am, right? Britney Spears was wrong"

"What?" Santana turned around "No, no, you are doing great. I just thought that maybe we should try standing up, just in case your robot boyfriend brings that transformer thing of his"

"Oh" Brittany smiled "You are so smart San"

"Tell me something I don't know" Santana smiled and got closer to Brittany.

"Oh" Brittany stared at something far away before returning her attention to Santana "Ducks' feet have no nerves or blood vessels. This means ducks never feel the cold, even if they swim in icy cold water"

"Wait, what?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"You told me to tell you something you don't know" Brittany's mouth opened in surprise "Or do you already know that too?"

Santana realized that her friend had taken her comment a bit too literal, but decided to let it slip "No, I didn't know that, thanks for telling me"

Brittany smiled.

"Okay, so I guess we should get this going again" Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips, while Brittany placed her hands on Santana's shoulders.

They started dancing far apart at first. But this time it was different that when Santana was sitting on the chair, this time she was looking directly at Brittany's eyes and smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. It was great to have Brittany's ass in her face, but looking at Brittany's smile was way better.

"What?" Brittany asked when she noticed Santana's smile.

"Nothing" Santana shook her head, but even if she tried she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"No, tell me" Brittany got closer, trying to force Santana to look directly into her eyes.

"I was just thinking about how much Artie is missing out"

"Out of what?" Brittany nodded in realization "Oh, because he can't ride that the motocross bike, I know it's sad, I tried to help him on it but he just didn't want to do it"

Santana laughed. She had always loved how unpredictable Brittany was, it kept her on her toes "No" She looked down embarrassed "He's missing out because he doesn't get to look directly at you when you guys dance together"

Brittany smiled and her hands now moved to Santana's hips.

Santana looked up "Your hands are suppose to be on the guy's shoulders Britt"

"We are not practicing anymore"

"We're not?" Santana then wondered why they were still dancing then.

Brittany shook her head "Now I'm dancing with you"

Santana grinned "I like this better"

They danced for a couple of more minutes, their bodies getting closer and closer. Santana could feel Brittany's breath on her and it made her uneasy. She couldn't hurt Brittany again, she couldn't jeopardize Brittany's relationship, she had done it in the past and the blonde was sad for a whole week, she had promised herself to never made Brittany upset again.

"I need to go" She pushed Brittany away from her "I forgot I have to do something" Santana scrambled around the room trying to gather her things.

"What do you have to do?"Brittany asked confused.

"I umm, something, just something" She grabbed her keys and started to head to the door "I totally forgot" She stopped before leaving and turned "You are a great dancer Britt, Artie will love it" She smiled slightly and left leaving a confused Brittany in her room.

**So...what do you think? Please share your ideas with me. I'm thinking about having them go dress shopping next chapter, what do you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Mercedes asked Rachel as they sat waiting for glee club to start.

"I'm very excited about my outfit; I bought this new pantsuit…" Rachel was interrupted by the laughter coming from Santana in the back.

She rolled her eyes and continued "Anyways, the color of it goes great with my skin tone"

Mercedes tried to look enthused by Rachel's description of her outfit, but was failing at it.

Santana laughed once more and leaned closer to Brittany "Can you imagine? That is going to be a big mess"

Brittany laughed quietly, not at Santana's comment, but at the way Santana's breath on her face made her tickle.

Rachel's hands formed into fists as she turned around to look at the Latina "Oh really? Well, what are you wearing Santana?"

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest, she was getting tired of Rachel talking back to her "I haven't decided yet, but I can wear a garbage bag and still look better than you midget"

"She speaks the truth" Brittany said imagining how hot Santana would look wearing one of those small garbage bags leaving her legs uncovered.

Brittany got closer to Santana so that she could whisper something in her ear "Are we really wearing garbage bags?"

Santana smiled "No"

"Oh, okay"

Rachel faked a cough to try to bring the attention back to her "In that case you don't have anything to wear, so I suggest you talk to me about my outfit when you at least have something"

Brittany had a worried frown on her face "We don't have anything to wear to the dance!" A sudden smile appeared on her lips "We could go naked…"

Santana felt her cheeks burn at the thought of a naked Brittany, she tried to hide it considering Rachel was still looking at them.

"Like that time when we danced without any clothe…."

Santana immediately interrupted the blonde to prevent her from sharing their past adventures "We'll go shopping today Britt, no worries" She turned to Rachel "What are you still looking at? Aren't you late for a tranny convention or something?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Mr. Shuester who was walking into the choir room.

Glee club ended and both of the girls were in their lockers getting ready to go home "So are we still up for shopping?"

"Sure" Brittany smiled.

"Want to go right now? We can get one of those pretzels you like from the mall"

"That sounds good but I can't right now San"

"Why not?" Santana closed her locker.

"Artie wanted to take me to the movies" She lowered her gaze; she didn't seem that excited about her plans.

"Whatever" Santana tried to look like she didn't care but Brittany could see that her best friend was kind of disappointed "Go to the movies with wheels"

Brittany bit down her lower lip, considering her options "You know what? Wait a little bit San" She turned to look for her boyfriend, when she found him she walked towards him.

Artie smiled as Brittany stood in front of him "Hey Brittany, ready to go?"

"I can't today Artie, I want to go shopping with Santana"

Santana could see that the couple was talking but she had no idea of what they were talking about, at one point Artie turned to look at her with a face that could only express anger.

"But why? I thought you wanted to see this movie" Artie begged.

"Well yeah" Brittany tried to think of a reasonable excuse "But we are going shopping for the dance, you want me to look pretty for the dance, right?"

Artie's smile returned to his face "Of course I do. Maybe we could go to the movies another day"

Brittany nodded as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheeks. Watching this Santana rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Santana! Wait!" Brittany practically ran to her side.

Santana stopped; she thought Brittany was leaving with Artie.

"We can go shopping"

"What about your little date with Christopher Reeve?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

Brittany was confused "I don't know who he is, but I canceled my date with Artie so that we could go shopping"

Santana tried to hide her smile "So, are you still up for that pretzel?"

Brittany smiled as she linked her pinky with Santana.

They got a snack and then started to search for the perfect outfit for the dance. Everybody assumed that Santana loved shopping because she always kept up with the latest fashions, but in reality she hated going to the stores and fighting with other people for a piece of clothing. She did most of her shopping online, expect when she went shopping with Brittany, the blonde actually made it fun somehow.

"How about this?" Brittany held a pair of pajama bottoms in front of her.

"Britt we are shopping for the dance, remember?" Santana said to her as she searched in a rack of dresses.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" She looked back at the pajamas "But they are so cute, they have little ducks. I'll get them anyways"

Santana looked back at her and smiled "Yeah, cute" She wasn't sure if she was referring to the pajamas or to her best friend.

"I want this one too" Brittany picked up a dress and looked at it again "Yeah, I'm taking this one"

Santana didn't bother to ask Brittany if she wanted to try the dress on. Brittany never did, she maybe wasn't the smartest girl when it came to school, but the girl knew her body better than anybody else, everything she would pick somehow managed to fit her like a glove.

"Okay" Santana picked up a dress from the rack "I'm going to try this one, be right back" She walked into a dressing booth.

She started undressing herself to try the dress on, she was in her underwear when suddenly someone opened the door "What the hell? Someone's in here!" She yelled trying to stop the door from being opened.

"It's me" She heard the familiar voice and released the door.

Brittany came into the booth, forcing them to stand really close to each other.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana asked alarmed as she saw Brittany's worried face.

"I just saw my mom walking with my sister"

"So?"

Brittany bit down on her lower lip "I have her magic card"

"Magic card?" Santana asked confused as to what she was referring to.

"The magic card, you know the one you use to get free stuff"

It took Santana a couple of seconds to realize what the blonde was talking about "Oh, you mean a credit card" Santana started laughing, she couldn't believe Brittany had actually stolen her parents credit card "You stole their credit card!"

"Shhhh" Brittany pressed the palm of her hand over Santana's mouth "I borrow it, I wanted to use the magic card once, and that's it, I was going to give it back I promise"

Santana nodded indicating that she was going to lower the volume on her voice.

Brittany took her hand away from Santana.

"We can just wait here until they leave" Santana offered.

"Okay" Brittany locked the door, when she turned she saw Santana grabbing the dress from the hanger. The Latina had her back facing Brittany, giving her best friend the perfect view of her ass.

Brittany was in such a hurry when she stepped in that she didn't see the state her friend was in, but know she felt even more nervous and uneasy then when she first stepped in.

Santana turned.

"That's a nice dress" Brittany said as she couldn't take her eyes away from Santana's chest.

"I know, right?" When Santana brought her eyes to Brittany a proud smirk appeared on her face as she noticed the blonde staring at her in awe "You didn't even look at the dress"

Brittany only nodded, her lips had gone dry and she was finding it hard to breath. She wondered why that never happened with Artie.

"Britt"

"Brittany!"

Brittany looked up to look at the Latina's face, and she felt a need to reach out and taste her lips. She grabbed her face and crashed her lips against Santana's.

Santana didn't hesitate; she pushed the blonde against one of the walls in the small changing booth. Brittany let her hands travel down Santana's body, she had missed touching and feeling her. They had never been really private or quiet when they were together, and this was no exception. After a couple of seconds they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Don't make me get security!" The voice called from outside the booth.

Brittany pushed Santana off her and ran her hands over her lips, not really believing what had just happened. She had a boyfriend, and he was nice to her.

"Britt..." Santana tried to say something but failed, this kiss had been different than the other ones they had shared, and both of the girls knew that.

"I need to go San" Brittany tried to act as if nothing had happened "I'll catch a ride with my mom" She straighten her ponytail "The dance is going to be fun" Brittany was scared; Santana had hurt her before so she preferred to act as if nothing had happened "Bye"

Santana reached to grab her but the blonde was already out.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And share your ideas as to what should happen next. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know you want Brittany and Santana together, I do too! The next chapter I want the dance to happen, so please share your ideas or suggestions. Oh and if you have a tumblr leave me your url so that I can follow other Brittana fans.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**

The night after they had gone shopping Santana had spent hours looking at her phone, debating if she should text the blonde or not, but if she did she had no idea as to what she should say. "Sorry you kissed me even though I really wanted to kiss you since forever", so in the end she decided not to.

Santana was extremely nervous to go to school the next day after what happened with Brittany in the changing booth. They had kissed before, but somehow this time it had been different, and Brittany had a boyfriend this time, she was in an exclusive relationship. She even faked being sick which her mom almost believed, but then she thought about how difficult it would be for Brittany to get to her classes without her by her side and decided that it was better to face the awkwardness than to leave a confused Brittany in the school.

As she made her way to her locker she was thankful that she hadn't seen the familiar blonde ponytail.

"Hey"

Santana turned to see Finn standing by her locker. She had completely forgotten about the fact that they were kind of dating. She almost felt kind of bad about not thinking even once about the tall boy after what happened yesterday. It wasn't exactly cheating, but it still wasn't right.

"What do you want?" She felt bad, but not as bad to actually be nice to him.

Finn moved awkwardly in his space, obviously nervous by Santana's presence "I just wanted to know what color of dress you're wearing, my mom kind of wants us to match"

She had to admit that it was nice, but she wasn't even sure she was still going to the dance "Look Frankenteen, I don't think I'm goi…."

"Hi!"

She turned to see Brittany by her side, her usual smile on her face.

"Umm, hey Britt" Santana couldn't help but be confused by the blonde's attitude, she really was acting as if nothing had happened the day before, and maybe she was right, maybe nothing had happened for her, maybe it had just been one more kiss of the many they had shared.

"Hi Brittany" Finn waved even though she was standing right in front of her "I was just telling Santana about the dance"

"Oh yeah" She clapped "I can't wait, how about you Santana?"

"Umm yeah, I can't wait" She guessed she was going "It's blue by the way"

"Okay" Finn smiled back. He was definitely excited to be going to the dance with one of the hottest girls from school "Thanks Santana, and thanks for going with me"

Santana had to admit that Finn was nice, really nice. She had to give him a break "No problem" She smiled at him.

Finn's mouth immediately curled into a goofy smile as he turned to leave.

When Santana turned to look at Brittany she saw that the blonde had been looking at the exchange with something that could only be classified as jealousy.

"What was that?" Brittany was using her same tone of voice, but something in her face was different.

"What?"

"That" Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Santana never smiled at people like that, of course she smiled but it was usually an I'm-making-fun-of-you kind of smile, the only person she really, genuinely smiled at was her.

Santana opened her locker to take her books out "Seriously Britt, what?"

Brittany shook her head "Nothing" She smiled "What class do we have next?"

Apparently Brittany had forgotten all about what had happened the previous day or was not in the mood to discuss it, so Santana decided to just ignore it, even though every time she looked at Brittany it was harder. She wanted to kiss her again, and hold her.

The day finally came to an end and Santana was starting to feel optimistic, Brittany was acting like her usual self and the kiss hadn't even come out once in a conversation, which was good considering that she wouldn't know what to say to the blonde if it did. But her optimism soon fell to the floor when she saw Artie rolling towards them. Brittany still had a boyfriend, even though she hadn't acted like it the previous day.

"Hey Brittany" Artie smiled at his girlfriend and then turned to look at Santana "Santana"

"Wheels" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hi" Brittany's face dropped a little at the sight of Artie and Santana noticed.

"So, you guys ready for the dance?" Artie reached out to grab Brittany's hand and the Latina noticed how she tensed when he touched her.

Brittany nodded.

"Good" He adjusted his glasses "Guess what?"

"Michael Jackson is still alive?" Brittany said immediately.

"What?" Artie looked at her confused and shook his head "No"

Santana smiled, she secretly loved how Brittany took most things literally.

Brittany looked down "That's a shame"

Santana nodded in agreement "It really is"

"I know, right?" Brittany turned to look at her friend "He was a really good dancer"

"Not better than you Britt" Santana smiled making the blonde blush.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend"

Santana laughed "No, I'm serious…." Before she could finish she was interrupted by an exaggerated cough coming from Artie.

"Hey, I'm still here"

"And I still have no idea why" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest, making the boy back up his wheelchair a little bit.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm getting us to the dance in a sweet ride"

Santana was actually impressed "You got a limo?"

"Even better" Artie smiled proudly "My mom is going to let me drive my car"

"I didn't know you had a car" Brittany said.

"I do" Artie nodded "But my parents never let me use it, only on special occasions"

"How do you even drive it?" Santana said as she pointed at Artie's legs.

"It has been adapted so that I can drive it using only my hands"

Santana threw her hands in the air "Oh that's great, now we are going to the stupid dance in a handicapped car, that's just great"

"So I'll pick you guys up" Artie grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled the girl down to kiss her, Brittany seemed hesitant but kissed him anyways.

"This is going to be super lame" Santana murmured as Artie left "I don't even know why I agreed to go" She was talking to herself.

She suddenly felt someone grab her hand "Because you're the best friend in the world and I want you to be there" Santana turned and almost melted when she saw Brittany's smile.

The blonde reached over and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks for going with me San…"She soon corrected her statement "I mean going with Finn, but you know all together with me"

Santana just nodded still feeling her cheek burning from the touch of Brittany's lips.

"See you tomorrow" Brittany smiled as she left her standing in the hall.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. I want the dance to happen in the next chapter so please please review and comment with ideas or suggestions. Thanks!**


	6. The dance part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading the story and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the first part of the dance, so I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS, they mean a lot.**

**Thanks!**

The day of the dance had finally arrived. Santana kept thinking about how lame and stupid her night was going to be, but for some reason she still wanted to look great. She put on her new dress and let her hair fall down in their natural soft curls around her face, something that she didn't do often considering Coach Sylvester's rules on the cheerios uniform. She even put on some heels giving her some extra height, her date was Finn; she really was going to need those extra inches.

She was applying a third coat of mascara when she heard the obnoxious horn of a car outside. She looked through the window and sighed "You've got to be kidding me"

Santana stormed out of the house and walked closer to the car "It has to be a joke, this is our sweet ride?" Her words were dripping with sarcasm. Artie's car looked old and it looked like it could fall apart in any minute "This is not even vintage cool, this is like smelly old"

"But you have to admit that it is cool that I'm driving" Artie didn't walk out of the car considering that it would take too long to put him in his wheelchair and then inside the car again.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest "Umm, no"

"Hi Santana" Finn stepped out of the car to open the door for the Latina, he was taken aback by how beautiful she looked "Wow, you look really beautiful" And she really did, her dress hugged her body in all the right places, her mom had insisted that it was a little too short and inappropriate for a school dance but of course she hadn't listened.

Santana couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks, she gave him a small smile "Thanks, you are not too bad yourself big foot" She stepped into the car "Nice tie" She said noticing that he was wearing the same blue she was.

"I tried"

Santana looked around in the car "Where's Brittany?"

Artie started the engine "We are going to pick her up next, she lives closer to school so it's a shorter drive this way"

"Hmm" Santana relaxed on the seat as Finn sat nervously next to her glancing every couple of seconds to look at her legs and cleavage.

When they arrived at Brittany's house Artie insisted that they take the wheelchair out so that he could properly pick up his date. At this Santana rolled her eyes and helped Finn take the wheelchair out of the car. Finn was busy trying to carry Artie out of the car when Brittany stepped out of the house.

Santana's mouth felt to the floor as she saw her best friend. Brittany was wearing a golden short dress that made her legs look like they were miles long. She was wearing heels that made her look even taller than she already was and her hair was not in its usual ponytail; instead her long blonde hair was around her face and moved effortlessly with the wind.

"Santana" Was the only thing the blonde could say as she was left in awe as too how beautiful the Latina looked. The dress fit her like a glove and Brittany couldn't help but admire the tan skin in front of her.

Santana had a similar reaction "Britt"

They both stood silent in the driveway, Brittany smiled and Santana's lips immediately did the same, making both of the girls blush.

Santana was about to open her mouth and say something when Artie came rolling next to her "Brittany" He smiled up at her and admired how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Santana took this time to look back at Artie and then back at Brittany. The blonde was so out of his league it almost seemed unreal that they were dating. Brittany looked stunning and gorgeous, while Artie looked nerdy and boring.

"Hi Artie" Brittany smiled down at him.

"You look…"Artie raised his hands in the air "I don't even have words"

"I do" Santana looked directly into Brittany's eyes "She looks perfect"

Brittany blushed and for a moment both of the girls forgot where they were.

"Yes" Artie's voice made the girls come back to earth "She does"

Santana looked down at the floor, she couldn't be having those feelings for Brittany, even less today that they were kind of going on a double date.

Artie reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand, with the other hand he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a nice silver bracelet with a small heart on it, similar to the one that Santana and Brittany shared "Here Brittany, I got this for you"

"You really didn't have to Artie" More than excited Brittany seemed alarmed, she really didn't want to accept Artie's gift.

"Please just take it" Artie placed the bracelet around her wrist "It really means a lot that you are going to the dance with me, I've never had a girl want to come to a dance with me. Thank you Brittany"

Santana watched the exchange between the couple, something was bothering her in her chest, and she felt like she had just been punched.

Brittany tired to take the bracelet off "Artie don't worry about it, have it ba…"

She was interrupted by Santana's voice "Just take the fucking bracelet Brittany"

Brittany looked up to see the Latina walking back to the car.

"She's right. I got it for you" Artie smiled "Now c'mon, we are going to be late"

Brittany nodded and slowly walked back to the car.

Artie was driving while Brittany sat next o him, in the back it was Santana and Finn.

Artie started the car; Brittany immediately looked at his legs surprised "Do they work now?"

"No" Artie shook his head "The car is adapted so that I can drive it without using my legs"

"You use your mind? Like Miss Holiday, she's psychic you know?"

Artie was confused "Umm n…"

"Let me try!" Brittany closed her eyes and the car continued to move. She opened her eyes and had the biggest smile on her face.

Before Artie could answer Brittany turned around so that she was looking at Santana "Santana did you see that, I was driving without my han…" She stopped when she saw what was happening in the back.

Finn was smiling at Santana while she leaned closer, giving him even a better view of her cleavage.

"See something you like Frankenteen?" She whispered.

Finn gulped nervously.

Santana noticed Brittany was watching and faked a sexy laugh, she turned to Finn again and placed her hand on his knee "If you play your cards right you might get lucky tonight" She had no intentions to fool around with Finn, the time they had sex he had been incredibly disappointing, but she felt the need to flirt with him when Brittany was looking.

Finn had to think of the mailman at that very moment to prevent embarrassing himself by the Latina's touch.

Brittany turned around immediately and closed her eyes. She felt mad and wanted to get out of the car but she didn't know why.

They finally arrived to the school. Santana sighed when she saw where they were parking "Handicapped parking? Really?"

"It's closer" Artie replied as he pointed to the school.

"To Lameville, maybe" Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"Is that a town close to here?" Finn asked.

"What?" Santana wanted to punch him right at that very moment, apparently it was only cute when Brittany was a bit clueless, if anyone else acted like that it was just annoying.

They started to walk towards the school. Artie insisted on holding Brittany's hand as they entered the dance, making him only move his wheelchair with one hand, making their walk towards the school even slower.

Santana watched from behind as the couple held hands, Brittany's new bracelet dangling from her wrist. She felt like she had been punched in the chest again, this was going to be a long night.

**So...what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you would like to happen next, or what you would like to see more of. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The dance part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your comments and reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. You get to see more drama which is always kind of nice and makes the story more interesting. Please let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"This is so tacky" Said Santana as they entered the gym. The school was doing the "under the sea" theme.

"Don't you guys love it?" Said Quinn as she walked over to the four of them. Quinn had been organizing the dance for weeks now, hoping that her extracurricular activities would boost her reputation a little bit more.

Santana stared at the blue lights, bubbles, sand on the punch table and fake sea shells everywhere "I rather be under the actual sea right now than here"

Quinn gave her a look that could kill, but of course that Santana was immune to it.

"What?" Answered Santana annoyed.

Quinn looked at Finn "Nice date you got here"

"Oh whatever sister Mary" Santana slapped Finn in the arm slightly "Go get me something to drink Frankenteen"

Finn nodded and went over to the punch table.

"I'll get something for you too" Said Artie to Brittany as he hurried after Finn.

Santana rolled her eyes, of course that Artie had to go and be the perfect boyfriend.

"I hope you guys have fun" Quinn didn't make an effort to hide the sarcasm in her voice as she went looking for Sam.

Brittany and Santana were left alone as the boys went for their drinks. Santana tried her best not to glance over to look at Brittany, but she couldn't help it, the girl was hypnotizing.

When she turned to look at the blonde she raised an eyebrow when she saw Brittany holding her breath, her face was turning purple as she held her nose with her fingers.

"Britt, what the hell are you doing?"

Brittany turned to Santana and her eyes widen with fear, she used her free hand to cover Santana's nose.

Santana moved Brittany's hand away from her face "What are you doing?"

Brittany uncovered her nose briefly "Santana cover your nose or you'll drown!"

It took Santana a couple of seconds to realize what was going on in her friend's head.

She smiled "Britt, we are not actually under water"

"We are not?"

Santana shook her head.

"But what's with all the blue stuff?" Brittany asked as she looked around the gym.

"That's just Quinn being ridiculous. She thought she could turn this dance into the dances you see on every 90's movie"

"Oh"

Santana nudged her friend slightly, getting closer to her "But thanks for not letting me drown"

Brittany smiled feeling her heart beat up faster when she felt the touch of the Latina "I would never let you drown San"

"I know" Santana smiled back "I like your dress" Said Santana, hoping that their conversation wouldn't end.

"Thanks" Brittany answered looking at her own dress, then back at Santana "I like you too" After a couple of awkward seconds Brittany completed her statement "You, your dress. I didn't get to see you try it on the last time"

Santana laughed "No, you didn't. You were too busy stealing your parent's credit card" She decided not to mention the fact that the blonde was too busy staring at her boobs as well.

Brittany's mouth opened in disbelief and she pressed one of her hands to her chest "I didn't steal it…." She smiled "I borrowed it"

Santana raised an eyebrow "Have you given it back yet?"'

Brittany closed her eyes "I forgot. But I promise I want to give it back"

Santana laughed, she knew Brittany meant no harm when she took her parent's credit card "I'll remind you later"

Brittany clapped "Thanks"

They stood in silence for a couple of more seconds, there were so many things they needed to talk about, like the kiss they shared, but both of them were too scared to bring it up.

"Hey San"

"Yeah?" Santana turned to look at Brittany who was nervously playing with her dress.

"Are you officially dating Finn now or something?"

Santana shrugged "I don't know, why?"

Brittany looked over at the punch table; Finn noticed her watching and smiled at the cheerleaders. Finn was nice, but he just wasn't supposed to be with Santana "I just don't think you guys make a pretty couple, I think you des…"

"Why the hell not?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest "Not like you and wheels are perfect for each other" Her bitterness noticeable in her voice.

Before Brittany could reply Artie and Finn came up to them with their drinks.

"Here you go Santana" Finn extended his arm to hand her the drink.

Santana looked from Brittany to Finn, he took the drink from his hand and gave it to the first nerd that passed by, spilling some of the liquid unto the scared freshman's shirt "I'm not thirsty anymore" She grabbed Finn's tie and pulled Finn to the dance floor while she kept her eyes on Brittany "Let's dance"

Brittany didn't know what came over her, she pushed Artie's wheelchair to the dance floor, startling Artie by the sudden movement.

"I thought maybe we could take a picture first or something" Said Artie looking over at the picture booth that Quinn had set up in the gym.

Brittany started to move with the music, her moves suddenly more aggressive than usual.

"Or we could dance" Artie said staring at the way Brittany's dress was rising up her thigh with every move the girl made.

Santana noticed Artie starting at Brittany, she turned and pressed her back against Finn's chest and started to dance, moving up and down Finn's body, making the tall boy tremble by the close contact.

Brittany's mouth dropped and Santana smirked knowing she had her attention. The blonde decided to put her hands on the sides of Artie's wheelchair and dance giving him the perfect view of her cleavage. Artie was hypnotized from the start.

Santana's blood was boiling when she saw the way Brittany was dancing. She turned around and started to grind against Finn's body. Finn was a horrible dancer; well at least he was compared to Brittany. Even though she was mad, she couldn't help but wish she was dancing with the blonde.

"Santana!" Miss. Pillsbury was panicking, her voice high and her cheeks were red "No dancing like that in here, keep it family appropriate"

Santana rolled her eyes and ignored the teacher.

Miss. Pillsbury hurried to the people playing the music knowing that Santana was not one to listen to authority "Change the music, please. We can't have more pregnant teenagers in here"

Suddenly the music turned slower. Finn was relieved, he didn't know if he could continue to dance with Santana like that for much longer without embarrassing himself. Finn placed his hands around on Santana's hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

After a couple of minutes Santana's eyes landed on Brittany and Artie. She felt like she wanted to die right there; Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, her hands around his neck as he moved from side to side on his chair.

Artie whispered something to Brittany and the blonde laughed.

Santana raised her head to look at Finn. He was no Brittany, not even close. But she needed something to get her distracted from the blonde; Puck had almost worked in the past so maybe Finn could do the same.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Finn was shocked for a moment, but soon gave into the kiss.

Santana was not feeling anything, her mind was still on Brittany, and she tried to kiss Finn harder and more aggressive thinking that maybe that would work.

Brittany turned to look at Santana and her heart stopped. Santana was kissing Finn while his hands ran up along Santana's body. She felt tears gathering up in the corners of her eyes, she immediately stood up and left the gym as fast as she could.

"Brittany!" Artie yelled, surprised by his girlfriend's departure.

Santana stopped kissing Finn to see what was going on, she managed to see Brittany leaving the gym "Britt?"

Finn took Santana's hand "Artie will go, don't worry"

Santana snapped her hand away "No" She walked towards Artie "Leave it, I'll go"

Artie nodded as Santana went after Brittany, thinking that maybe it was just a "girls" thing that was bothering Britt.

"Britt!" Santana yelled outside. But no one answered.

After a couple of more seconds of yelling she saw the blonde inside Artie's car.

"Britt" She said more to herself than to anyone else. She walked towards the car and tapped on the window "Brittany"

"Go away" She heard Brittany say. Santana wondered how Brittany managed to open the door without a key, but Brittany could surprise you like that sometimes.

The door was unlocked so Santana opened it and stepped into the backseat of the car next to Brittany "What's wrong?" Even though they had been sort of fighting earlier that day Santana couldn't help but be worried for her friend.

When Brittany didn't answer Santana decided to continue to guess "Did Artie say something to you?" Her eyes filled with anger "I swear I will kill that loos…."

"It's you okay, it's you" Brittany said as she stared out the window avoiding looking at Santana.

"What?" Santana was definitely angry by the accusation "What the hell have I done?"

Brittany shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it; the fact was that she didn't really know what was bothering her so much. Santana was driving her crazy, but she had no idea why.

As the seconds went by and Brittany didn't answer Santana became more agitated "Whatever Brittany, I don't care" She got closer to Brittany "You're here with your stupid looser of a boyfriend and then you are mad at me. I came to this stupid dance for you, you know?"

Brittany was surprised; she turned to look at Santana and noticed that the Latina was really close to her.

Santana could smell the strawberry flavor from Brittany's lipgloss, she looked down at her lips urging to taste them.

"You did?" Asked Brittany.

Santana couldn't help herself any longer and kissed Brittany. Brittany didn't kiss her back, she just sat there, shocked, but enjoying the way Santana tasted her lips, as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Santana didn't feel Brittany kiss her back so she thought the blonde had freaked out by her actions "I'm sorry" Said Santana as she backed away from Brittany "I know you have a boyfriend, I'm sor…"

Brittany missed Santana's lips on her own and reached out and grabbed her face and pulled her back into a kiss. Their kisses were more urgent and aggressive than ever before. It felt like they were still competing to make each other jealous, but with each other. Santana's hand went down to Brittany's thigh, pulling the girl closer, and Brittany didn't object. The Latina started to kiss her way down Brittany's neck, biting some skin as she went on making the blonde girl moan.

"Santana" Brittany whispered.

Somehow Brittany finished lying on the back seat with Santana on top of her. It wasn't the most comfortable position considering they were in the back of a car, but at that moment it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Brittany was running her hands along Santana's back pulling her closer.

Santana's hand was starting to wander under Brittany's dress. Before she continued Santana wanted to make sure she saw Brittany's face as she entered her, as she looked up she was shocked to see someone staring from outside the car.

"Brittany?" The voice said from outside.

Santana didn't move from on top of Brittany, her body went kind of numb.

Brittany recognized the voice "Artie"

**So…what do you guys think? I mean in a school dance there's always some couple that gets it on in the back of a car, so why not have that couple be Brittany and Santana, right? Hehe. But of course that there has to be some drama now that Artie saw them. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any suggestions or ideas as to what to do in the next chapter let me know. Thanks!**


	8. The dance part 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. You are awesome! This chapter is going to be a bit more angsty. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. If you guys have any suggestions as to were this should go please let me know. I really appriciate your ideas, so share them with me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Santana was too shocked to move. She had no idea how they had ended in this position, minutes ago she had been fighting with Brittany and now she was on top of her in the backseat of Artie's car. Usually she would've been proud of her sexual accomplishments, but seeing the worried look in Brittany's face made her regret everything. She knew how Brittany was feeling, even though the blonde was part of the cheerios she never quite fit in with the mean girls, Brittany had always managed to be sweet and caring, even when she was trying her best to hurt someone else the girl managed to be nothing more than a total sweetheart.

Artie tapped on the window of the car.

"Artie, I'm so sorr…" Brittany practically pushed Santana off her.

The Latina sat straight on the seat; she wanted to say something but couldn't really think of anything. She had been fantasying about the moment when she would steal Brittany away from Artie for a long time, but now it didn't feel as good as she had imagined it would feel.

"Get out of my car"

Santana had never seen Artie so angry before, he wasn't yelling, but his voice was harsh and his eyes showed a mix of jealousy and hurt.

Brittany stepped out of the car, fixing her dress and hair as she did so.

Santana stepped out and reached out to touch Brittany's arm but she stepped away from her touch.

"It's not what it looks like" Santana said as she rolled her eyes trying to trick him into believing that nothing was going on between the two.

Artie didn't say a word to Santana, he instead turned to Brittany "You promised you would never cheat on me"

Brittany lowered her eyes, Artie had been good to him and now she had gone and hurt his feelings "I'm sorry" She took off the bracelet he had given her earlier that day and extended her arm to give it to him.

Artie shook his head "No, you are still my girlfriend" He tilted his head to the car "Let's go"

Brittany was a bit shocked, she wasn't an expert on relationships but she was almost sure they were done after what she had just done. She nodded and walked towards the passenger's seat. Before she opened the door she looked at Santana.

"Brittany" Santana whispered, she wanted to say more things to the blonde but at that moment her name was the only thing that she had managed to say.

"Don't talk to her" Artie said to Santana now that Brittany was inside the car.

"Look wheels, it's not a big deal" Santana said trying to fix the situation "You got a little kick from watching us, don't deny it. We could even put on a little show for you again…"

"Shut up Santana!" Artie yelled, catching Brittany's attention. The blonde turned to look at Santana who was shocked by Artie's tone towards her "This was my first dance and you had to come and ruin everything….and in my car"

Santana took a step back, she didn't care much about ruining Artie's night, but she remembered how excited Brittany had been for this dance and she had ruined everything for her now.

"Santana you took advantage of her"

"What?"

"You manipulated Brittany, like you always do" Artie was about to turn away from her when she took a step closer.

Santana's shame had evaporated from her body and her eyes were now burning with rage "Brittany is not fucking stupid. I didn't force her to do anything"

"Please Santana, we both now Brittany isn't the brightest…"

Santana's hands turned into fists "She's not a freaking five year old!"

"Just leave her alone, okay?" Artie looked up at her "We all know you just use people, don't hurt Brittany…again"

Santana stood frozen, Artie's words were true. She usually used people, and she had hurt Brittany in the past. Maybe it was for the best if she just stepped away from the whole thing, Brittany deserved better, much better.

"Finn, can you help me?" Artie said.

Santana turned to look at Finn who had been watching the whole scene for a while now, but this was the first time the Latina had noticed him.

"Umm sure" Finn seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Finn helped Artie into the car. Santana just watched from a couple of steps back, she tried to get a glimpse of Brittany's eyes, but every time the blonde would turn to look at her she would lower her gaze involuntarily. She wanted to ask Brittany to stay with her, but the girl was already in the car, it seemed like she had chosen already who she wanted to be with.

The car speeded away and Santana couldn't contain her anger any longer, she turned to nearest car and hit her fist against the hood of the car causing the alarm to go on.

"Shit" She held her hands to her face, with her back against the car she let herself slowly fall to the floor. Tears were about to burst from her eyes but she tried her best to hold them in.

"You really like her, huh?" Finn was standing awkwardly in front of her.

Santana looked up at him, but didn't say a word. She had nothing to explain to Finn, he was not her boyfriend, barely even her friend. He was just a piece of the puzzle to make Brittany jealous. Again Artie had a point, she just used people.

"I kind of suspected it for a while" Finn said while shrugging.

"What?" Santana said as she watched as Finn sat next to her.

"When we three went out to breadsticks, you wouldn't stop looking at her" Finn looked at her and smiled "And you treat her differently than you treat anyone else"

"Because Brittany is cool, not like all the losers in glee club" Santana said as she pressed the back of her head to the car whose alarm was still going on.

"Nah, I see how you stare at her when she dances" Finn seemed like he was staring at something far away, he had a silly smile on his face "You two are hot together, when you dance with those skirts or when you pantsed her in the hallway"

"Wha…"

Finn snapped back to earth "I mean cute, you two are cute together"

Santana rolled her eyes "She's with Artie, so what does it matter?"

"Well why don't you do what I did to win Rachel back from Jesse?"

Santana faked a laugh; it didn't come out too good considering that she was hurting like never before inside "Wait until Brittany gets thrown eggs by Artie and vocal adrenaline"

"I hadn't thought of that!"

Santana gave him a confused look.

"Oh it was a joke, I get it….now"

Santana rolled her eyes; she didn't know how Rachel put up with him.

"Artie's my friend, but if you really like Brittany you should do something about it" He put his hand on her shoulder "Fight for her"

Santana looked at him and he immediately took his hand away from her.

"You're not that bad Frankenteen"

Finn looked down at his hands "Does this means you're still putting out for me after the dance?"

"You wish. Go look for man hands for that. I heard she's wearing this hot polyester pantsuit. How could anyone resist?" Sarcasm was spilling from Santana's words.

"Really?" Finn had a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"Unbelievable" Santana whispered.

"Hey Santana, I think we should get out of here" Finn said as he stood up. The alarm was still going on. He pointed at the car "I think this is Karofsky's car so it's best if we just go before he gets her…"

Santana stood up ignoring the hand Finn was offering to help her up "This is Karofsky's car?"

Finn nodded.

Santana took of her heel and before Finn was able to stop her she smashed it against the front window, creating a large crack and causing the alarm to keep going.

"Santana, what the hell!" Finn wasn't expecting what had just happened. He knew how much the football player cared for his car and how much damage he would do to anyone who even dared to touch it.

Santana put her heel on with a big grin on her face "What? He's kind of a bitch. He deserved it"

"Let's just go" Finn said as they both hurried away.

**So...what do you think. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I know you're probably hating on me because Brittany left with Artie, but Santana didn't say a thing so that's why. How should Santana win Brittany back? What do you think of the Finn/Santana friendship. He kind of is like the male Brittany but without the dancing and hottness hahaha. I wouldn't write a romance between them, but a friendship sounds interesting. PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS, COMMENTS, REVIEWS OR WHATEVER. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I hate Artie too! Hahaha but it kind of brings the cheerleader together, so hang in there. Did anyone see the golden globes? OMG Naya and Heather looked amazing! PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW! Your comments it's what keeps me writing so please review. Thanks for reading!**

The last couple of days had been awkward to say the least. Brittany and Santana had not said a word to each other. Every time Santana would walk into glee club Artie would grab the blonde's hand, or say something to her to distract her from the Latina. In a way Santana thought it was for the better, maybe if they just spent some time apart she would realize how she really didn't have feelings for her best friend. But as the days went by her feelings for Brittany just seemed to increase and she started to finally realize how much she missed and needed the ditzy cheerleader.

Santana needed a way to get her anger and frustrations out, and she did it the best way she knew how, against other people. No one was really safe when Santana was mad, teachers were crying after Santana humiliated them in front of the whole classroom, freshmen were thrown to the side if they even dared to walk near her and anyone who bothered to ask her to calm down would get slushied on a daily basis. The only people completely safe were Brittany and Artie, and it was mostly because she did everything to avoid seeing them.

"Santana" Quinn stopped by her locker.

Santana ignored her and continued to store her books inside.

"Santana" Quinn's voice was a bit more stern and demanding.

"What do you want Juno?" Santana asked without looking at her.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not pregnant anymore"

"Your stretch marks seem to disagree"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Is there any reason why you are still standing here?" Santana asked.

"Yes, something is obviously bothering you, what's wrong?"

Santana closed her locker loudly and turned to Quinn "Nothing is wrong with me"

"Oh yeah, now only if you believed that" Quinn said laughing.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed "Is there any reason why we are still having this conversation?"

"Actually yes, you better get your act together Santana. Two cheerleaders had to go home today because they were crying their eyes out after they talked to you. We need to get ready for nationals so I suggest you stop tormenting people and get fix whatever is wro…."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Yelled Santana catching the attention of other students passing by, she responded by giving them a scowl.

Quinn raised her arms "Okay, whatever you say. Just don't screw it up for all of us Santana" With that the head cheerleader left.

Santana pressed her back to the lockers and sighed. She knew she had been acting a bit more aggressive than usual, but even when she tried to control herself she always failed. There was nothing that could help improve her mood.

Her eyes fell on the blonde who was staring at her from the other side of the hall.

Brittany was nervously biting her lower lip while she stared at Santana who was now looking at her. Santana didn't know if she wanted to wave or flip her the bird. But that was the thing with Brittany, she didn't do anything wrong, there was no reason to be angry with her, but anger was the only way Santana could explain the way her chest burned every time she saw the blonde. So instead of doing anything she just stood there, looking at her.

Brittany gave her a small smile and Santana felt her heart jump out of her chest. Did that smile mean that she wasn't mad at her? Santana tried to smile back, but couldn't, she felt guilty and like she didn't deserve anything from Brittany.

It looked like Brittany was going to walk towards her but then the bell rang, sending students moving quickly through the hall, blocking the blonde's path. When the crowd finally disappeared, Santana's eyes caught a glimpse of Artie moving with Brittany sitting on his lap. The blonde turned to look for Santana but the Latina was now moving to her next class.

School continued and Santana was called into Miss. Pillsbury's office twice to talk about her feelings and emotions. Both times Santana gave the teacher her best bitch face until she let her go.

The cheerleaders were in the locker rooms after a gruesome practice. Most of the girls had left as soon as they could trying to avoid any contact with Santana. Before she knew it she was left alone in the locker room, which she appreciated, she had always enjoyed being alone.

She grabbed her bag and was about to head to the door, but she was taken aback when she saw Brittany standing beside one of the lockers.

"Shit, you scared me Brittany" Santana said.

Brittany looked down at her feet "I'm sorry" She said in her usual calm tone of voice.

Santana shrugged and got her backpack firmer on her shoulder, she turned to leave again.

"You're mad at me" Brittany said, it was more like a whisper.

Santana stood still; she slowly turned to look at Brittany "What?"

"You don't want to be my friend anymore"

"Britt…" Santana shook her head "No. I'm not mad at you" She dropped her backpack on the floor and took a step closer to Brittany "Why would you think that?"

Brittany raised her head to look at the Latina "You don't talk to me anymore. You changed me"

"Changed you for whom?" Santana asked confused.

"For Mr. Shuester's lover"

It took Santana a couple of seconds to realize who Brittany was talking about "Miss. Pillsbury?"

Brittany nodded "You are always going to her office" Brittany gave her a look of disapproval "Sometimes even two times a day Santana"

Santana laughed "No Britt, don't even go there. I'm going to her office because that big eyed hobbit thinks I need to talk about my feelings or something like that"

"Oh" Brittany smiled.

It was Santana's time to stare at the floor "I thought you were mad at me"

Brittany took a step closer to her "I could never be mad at you, you're my best friend" She reached out and hooked her pinky with Santana's.

Santana looked up and smiled. For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other until both of them broke into giggles for no apparent reason. After calming themselves they sat on one of the benches in the locker room.

"So do you?" Brittany said.

"Do what?"

"Do you need to talk about your feelings?" Brittany asked hoping to get something out of her best friend.

Santana thought about it for a moment. She knew that she wanted to scream how she felt about Brittany, but what if the blonde didn't feel the same way. She rolled her eyes and puffed air out of her lips "Pfff, no"

Brittany looked down "Okay"

Santana followed Brittany's eyes and they landed on the bracelet Artie had given Brittany at the dance. She felt the air being punched out of her body "You know wheels hates me, right? He won't be happy if we hang out" She took her hand away from Brittany "Maybe it's better if we just remain teammates"

"But I don't hate you" Brittany reached out and grabbed her hand again "So you are still my friend. That simple"

Maybe Brittany wasn't the smartest girl in school, but sometimes her simple comment were the ones that made more sense.

"That simple, huh?"

Brittany nodded "C'mon, we'll be late for glee club" Brittany stood up, dragging Santana along with her.

Santana almost never arrived early for glee club, so it was the first time she arrived when the glee club members were gathered together talking. She stopped at the door, not really wanting to share the room with the rest of the members, but Brittany pulled her to walk next to her.

Artie had his back to the door; next to him were Tina, Mercedes and Rachel. They seemed to be in the middle of a very interesting conversation.

"Thank God I keep a second outfit stored in my locker; she threw a slushie at me yesterday. I learned from Broadway to always be prepared" Rachel said.

"I heard she made a couple of freshmen exchange schools too" Tina said timidly.

"Girl need to get herself to breadsticks and relax" Mercedes added.

"She's a bitch, that's all she'll ever be" Artie's bitterness was noticeable in his voice "She will screw everyone over just to get watch she wants…"

Santana and Brittany continued to walk closer to where the group of students was chatting.

Artie continued "Santana is the pure definition of evil, for all I care she can quit glee club and ne…." Mercedes, Tina and Rachel noticed that Santana and Brittany were now staring at them, but Artie hadn't noticed because he had his back towards the girls.

"What?" Artie asked confused as he noticed the fearful faces of the girls. He turned his wheelchair to see what the girls were freaking out about; he almost dropped out of his chair when he noticed the scowl Santana was giving him.

"I hope we get slushied with the strawberry flavor one, it's the least disgusting" Rachel said closing her eyes preparing herself to Santana's revenge.

Santana had felt guilty about kissing Brittany when she was with Artie, but she was still not going to let anyone talk behind her back, especially Artie.

She took a step forward, but was stopped by Brittany's strong hand on her chest. Santana was stunned; Brittany had the nerve to stop Santana from defending herself. If any other person tried to lay a hand on her she would've ripped their arm off, but this was Brittany, her best friend, maybe she would have to let this one slide just to keep her friendship intact, it had already gone through enough, she was not risking it anymore. Artie let out a sigh of relief; he knew Santana wouldn't do anything to him if Brittany was there. He even smiled cockily when he saw Brittany defending him.

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest, she couldn't stand the sight of Brittany defending Artie so she was about to turn and leave.

"Hey Britt" Artie said smiling at her.

Brittany didn't smile back; her hands were curled into fists next to her body "What were you saying about Santana?"

Santana stopped at the sound of her name.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand" Artie said trying to make her drop the issue.

"No" The volume in Brittany's voice had gone up, but her tone remained the same as always "It does matter"

**So….what do you guys think? It looks like Brittany is defending Santana. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Your comments it's what makes me update faster so please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! OMG I honestly can't thank you enough for the kind reviews, you guys are so awesome! I'm seriously going to flip when I get to 100 reviews hahaha. Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and I'm thinking about writing a HeYa fic, what do you guys think? Let me know.**

"She's a bitch, that's all she'll ever be" Artie's bitterness was noticeable in his voice "She will screw everyone over just to get watch she wants…"

Santana and Brittany continued to walk closer to where the group of students was chatting.

Artie continued "Santana is the pure definition of evil, for all I care she can quit glee club and ne…." Mercedes, Tina and Rachel noticed that Santana and Brittany were now staring at them, but Artie hadn't noticed because he had his back towards the girls.

"What?" Artie asked confused as he noticed the fearful faces of the girls. He turned his wheelchair to see what the girls were too scared about; he almost dropped out of his chair when he noticed the scowl Santana was giving him.

Santana had felt guilty about kissing Brittany when he was with Artie, but she was still not going to let anyone talk behind her back, especially not Artie.

She took a step forward, but was stopped by Brittany's strong hand on her chest. Santana was stunned; Brittany had the nerve to stop Santana from defending herself. If any other person tried to lay a hand on her she would've ripped their arm off, but this was Brittany, her best friend, maybe she would have to let this one slide just to keep her friendship intact, it had already gone through enough, she was not risking it anymore. Artie let out a sigh of relief, he knew Santana wouldn't do anything to him if Brittany was there. He even smiled cockily when he saw Brittany defending him.

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest, she couldn't stand the sight of Brittany defending Artie so she was about to turn and leave.

"Hey Britt" Artie said smiling at her.

Brittany didn't smile back, her hands were curled into fists next to her body "What where you saying about Santana?"

Santana stopped at the sound of her name.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand" Artie said trying to make drop the topic.

"No" The volume in Brittany's voice had gone up, but her tone remained the same as always "It does matter"

Santana watched as Brittany took a step closer to Artie "Santana is not a bitch, okay maybe sometimes she is"

"Gee thanks" Said Santana to herself. Okay, so maybe Brittany was not the best at defending people, but she was trying.

"Brittany, please" Artie said whispering, trying to calm his girlfriend.

"No. Santana's nice and sw…"

"Nice?" Artie asked getting a bit more agitated by Brittany's persistence to defend Santana "To whom?"

"To me, Santana's nice to me" Brittany said smiling remembering all the little sweet things Santana did for her "She makes me feel pretty, and intelligent. And she gives me the best orgas…"

Artie reached out to grab Brittany's hand "She ruined our first dance together Brittany, Santana is a bad friend"

Brittany snapped her hand away from Artie and took a step back "She didn't ruin the dance, she actually made it much better" Brittany turned to look at Santana and smiled.

Santana finally recognized that Brittany felt the same way as she did. She was just too blind to see it all this time.

"Brittany" Artie said.

Brittany returned her attention to him. She took off the bracelet Artie had given her at the dance "Here" She extended her hand with the bracelet.

"But it's yours. I bought it for you" Artie's voice was now barely a whisper, he was embarrassed and he didn't want to look up and meet the grin in Santana's face.

"Keep it. I have the one Santana gave me" She dropped the bracelet in his lap. Brittany turned to Mercedes who had been watching the whole exchange "I like that one better"

Brittany turned around to walk back to Santana.

"Brittany, wait" He looked down at his hands and whispered "You were my first time"

"And Santana was mine"

The other girls from the glee club looked at each other and nodded; in a way they had known all along that the cheerleaders had a very, very special friendship.

Brittany turned to Santana and covered her mouth "It was suppose to be a secret, I'm sorry San"

Santana was watching from a couple of steps back, she just smiled at the blonde "I think they figured it out a long time ago"

"We are not done Brittany, c'mon, you can't let Santana break us up again" Artie pleaded.

Brittany looked at him confused "Santana is not breaking us up"

Artie smiled feeling relieved, while Santana's heart almost stopped beating right there.

"I am" Continued Brittany.

Santana's smile was back on her face.

Brittany turned to walk towards Santana.

"If we break up there's no turning back Brittany" Artie warned. All this time he had felt like a total jock, being on the football team and dating one of the prettiest and most popular cheerleaders, and now everything was slipping out of his hands because of Santana.

Brittany turned around to face him "I can still turn around, see"

Artie fixed his glasses and tried his hardest to look calm "You know what? It's my gain; you were never up to my intellectual status"

Brittany was still confused as to what the boy was talking about, but Santana had understood perfectly.

This time she didn't hesitate and walked closer to Artie, she raised her hands "Wait, hold up!" She leaned down so that she could be looking directly at his face "No one talks to Brittany like that, you hear me robot boy?"

Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had now moved away from the scene in front of them, knowing that Santana would actually get physical as opposed to sweet Brittany.

Artie tried to act as brave as he could, even though he was shaking inside "I was just telling the truth"

She placed her hands on the sides of the wheelchair "You want to know the truth? I'm going to beat your ass"

Rachel was about to scream for help when Mr. Shuester arrived at the classroom and quickly hurried to separate Santana from Artie.

"Santana calm down!" It wasn't the first time Mr. Shuester had separated the Latina from a fight "What's wrong?"

"With me?" Santana was smiling looking at a startled Artie, she had never seen the boy so drained of color and frightened "Nothing" She looked over at a proud Brittany who had a huge grin on her face for watching her best friend defend her the way she just had "Nothing is wrong, everything's perfect"

Mr. Shuester sighed "I really hate to do this Santana, but you know the rules. I need to ask you to go to Miss. Pillsbury's office, you have things to talk about, your behavior is getting out of control"

Santana rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah I know"

"Oh that's just great" Everybody turned to look at Brittany who was now tapping her foot to the ground "I defend her and your lover gets to keep her" She was looking at Mr. Shuester.

"What?" The teacher asked confused.

Santana quickly grabbed the blonde's arm and started to pull her out of the choir room.

"Don't worry about me, go make lady babies with Miss. Pillsbury" Brittany said as Santana pulled them out of the room.

"Britt Shhhh" Santana pressed the palm of her hand to Brittany's mouth "I'm not making lady anything with anyone who is not you, okay?" Santana took her hand away from Brittany only to reveal the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Really?"

Santana looked down at the floor embarrassed. She had never been good when it came to sharing her feelings.

Brittany reached out to grab Santana's face and kissed her softy. This time Santana didn't care that they were kissing in the middle of the hallway were other people could easily see them; the only thing she cared about was Brittany's lips on hers.

Brittany seemed nervous to ask but decided to do it anyways "Does this means we are dating?"

"If you want to"

"Do you want to?" Brittany asked again.

Santana nodded and Brittany immediately jumped and hugged her tightly. Before Santana could say anything Brittany was kissing her passionately and of course that she didn't object. She pressed the blonde against the lockers. Santana couldn't be happier that the halls were empty for the time being, giving her enough privacy to touch Brittany as much as she wanted to.

"C'mon Britt" Santana pulled her against the other end of the hall "The supply closet is open" Brittany was about to say something but Santana stopped her by pressing her lips against her neck.

"San wait"

Santana didn't listen and continued to kiss the blonde, biting her slightly living small marks on her skin.

"San"

"Santana!" Brittany pushed the other girl away from her.

Santana was confused "What's wrong?"

"We are dating now"

"Each other. People that are dating do this Brittany"

"Yeah, but not before the first date. You need to take me out first" Brittany said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Santana folded her arms in front of her chest.

Brittany nodded.

"Okay, okay. We'll go out then"

Brittany clapped.

Santana had her arms folded in front of her chest, she loved the girl but she still couldn't help but be annoyed by the lack of contact with Brittany.

"Hey" Brittany tapped Santana's shoulder "You know why I told Artie that you made the dance much better?"

Santana smiled remembering Brittany's comment "Because we totally got it on in the back of a car"

Brittany laughed "Yes" She looked down at her feet "But also because I kind of pretended you were my date" She shifted nervously "It's stupid, I kno…"

Santana grabbed her hand "Hey, it's not stupid. It's sweet. And I promise to take you out on a date" Santana and Brittany started to back towards the parking lot "How about we get out of here before Miss. Pillsbury comes looking for me"

Brittany's free hand curled into a fist "That bitch is seriously getting on my nerves"

Santana was about to explain to Brittany again that there was nothing going on between the teacher and herself, but instead decided to enjoy jealousy Brittany for a moment.

She could already tell that dating Brittany was not a bad idea, it was actually the best thing she could have done.

**So….what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Okay, so here's the thing. Do you think I should continue this fic and have them go out on dates and stuff? I want to write a fic like that, were they are already together, so I don't know if to continue on this one or start a new one but that would be kind of like the second part of this fic. Does that make sense? Haha. PLEASE LET ME KNOW, REVIEW. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FIC? Oh and should I do a HeYa fic?**

**If this is the last chapter, then I want to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed, you guys are awesome! If you have a tumblr leave me your url so that I can follow other Brittana fans hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was actually done with this story, but then I was like oh who cares? I want them to actually date. I've never written a story where Santana is not fighting someone to get Brittany so let's see how this goes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, and I will see if I continue this story.**

**In other news, how freaking excited are you because of Brad's tweet? I can't wait!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Santana was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling like she did most nights, but this time something felt different. This time she wasn't thinking about ways to get Quinn Fabray kicked off the cheerios, or thinking about the best set of stairs where she could roll Artie off from, no, this time she was only thinking about a special blonde. She smiled as she remembered how Brittany kissed her in the hall that day, and about how she had stood up to defend her in her own Brittany quirky way. She thought it was ridiculous how the blonde could make her smile and blush even when she was not in the room. Of course that she wanted Brittany to come back to her house after school but Brittany knew that if she went home with Santana there was no way she could stop the Latina from getting her mack on before their date.

"The date!" Santana sat on the bed. She knew she could make Brittany smile, especially when it involved both of them being naked, but they had never gone on an actual date with each other. Before she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but Brittany had just broken up with a boyfriend who took her out on various dates. Santana couldn't help but worry that maybe her dating skills were not as good as Artie's. "What if Brittany regrets leaving her looser of an ex boyfriend?" she thought.

She reached for her cell phone, for a moment she thought about calling Puck, but then again Puck had never taken anyone on an actual date, at least not one that he had to pay for, and plus if he found out that Brittany and her were actually together she wouldn't hear the end of it. She scrolled the numbers in her phone and it finally landed on Finn.

"Hey Santana" Finn answered a bit surprised by the caller, Santana and him had sort of dated for a while, but he had never actually gotten a call from the Latina "How are you?"

"No time for small talk Finnocence" Santana said as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails.

"Oookay"

"What do you and Rupaul do when you go out?"

"Rupaul?" Finn asked confused.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes "You and Berry"

"Oh" Finn tried to remembered something exciting that Rachel and himself did together when they were a couple "Well Rachel usually organized our dates"

"Which consisted of?" Santana asked annoyed that she wasn't getting any useful information.

"We would usually hang out at her house and she would sing a couple of solos for me, then we would watch a documentary about some Broadway star I've never heard of" Finn didn't seem too excited about it all "Sometimes she would let me touch her boob over her shirt, that was the best part"

Santana sighed "This is not helping"

"Maybe you could call Rachel and ask her" Finn offered.

"I'll figure this on my own" She rolled her eyes even though nobody was looking "Thanks for nothing"

"You're welcomed, I think"

Santana hung up and stood up from the bed. She dialed the only number she knew better than her own. Nobody answered in the other line, and she had expected that so she called again. After the third ring someone picked up.

"Santana?" Brittany was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Hey Britt"

"Sorry it took me so long to answer; my cat was running around with my phone, but I finally caught him"

The image of Brittany tackling the cat to the floor played in Santana's head "Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, it works fine"

"I meant the cat Britt, the cat"

"Oh" Brittany nodded "He's fine too"

"Good"

They were silent for a couple of awkward seconds until Brittany decided to speak.

"So, why are you calling?" Brittany asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Well" Santana cleared her throat. She tried to hide her nervousness, but it was hard "I was just thinking about…" She couldn't understand why all of a sudden it was hard to speak to the blonde.

Before Santana could bring herself to continue Brittany interrupted "About how Kurt has very soft baby hands? I was thinking about that too!"

"What?" Santana asked as she was snapped away from her nervousness by Brittany's comment.

"I've always thought he was a giant baby or someth…."

"No Britt, I wasn't thinking that" Santana interrupted.

"You weren't?"

"No"

Brittany raised an eyebrow as if Santana could see her "Are you sure?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm sure"

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"Ummm" She felt a tight knot form in her stomach as she continued to speak "I was wondering if you would like to umm…" She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror to try to put on her best bitch face that usually brought her confidence, but it wasn't working "If you would like to go on a date with me?"

The knot in her stomach only tightened when she didn't hear a response back.

"Britt are you still there?"

After a while she heard Brittany's voice "Is Santana Lopez asking me out on a date?" Even though her tone remained as usual, Brittany had a huge grin on her face.

Santana's cheeks were burning.

"Like an actual date?"

"Yes Britt, an actual date" She was feeling embarrassed, but she was trying her best to hide it "It's no big deal, just answer the stupid question"

"You're nervous" Brittany bit down on her lower lip "I can tell" She said proudly knowing that she was the only one that really knew Santana.

"No, I'm not!" Santana said defensively.

"Yes, you are" Brittany tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself.

"Just answer the stupid question Brittany or I swear I will hang up right now" Her cheeks were now fiery red, matching her cheerleader uniform.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes, I will love to go on a date with you San"

"Really?" Even though a couple hours before the blonde had expressed her desire to go on a date with her, she was still surprised by how sure Brittany seemed of her answer.

"Yes. I'm excited!" She let herself fall on the bed "I feel like my stomach is going to pop out"

"What?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "You know the thing we have near our boobs"

Santana laughed "You mean your heart?"

"Yeah, right. Someone was not paying attention in Math today"

Santana was about to explain to her that Math had nothing to do with anatomy but decided to keep that conversation for another time.

"So, I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow"

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise" Okay, the truth was that Santana had nothing planned by this point, but she was sure of one thing, she wanted to see Brittany so she had to come up with something fast.

"A surprise? C'mon tell me!"

"No"

"C'mon San!"

"No!"

Brittany's voice lowered to almost a whisper "Please" She used the voice she knew Santana could never resist.

Santana sighed "No, Britt. And I'm hanging up before you convince me"

She heard a disappointed sigh come from the blonde "Hmm, okay"

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like my stomach is about to pop out too" She said smiling, not caring about how her icy exterior seemed to melt every time she spoke to Brittany.

**So, what do you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Should I continue?**

**Okay, so here's the thing I have no idea as to what they should do on their date, should it be something typical, or something a little bit different. Please share your ideas and I might use them as inspiration.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh if you have a tumblr, share it so that I can follow fellow Brittana shippers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, I decided to do one more chapter. I can't promise that I will continue the story, but if you guys really like it let me know, review and I will continue.**

**Thanks for all the awesome date ideas.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

Brittany woke up around 7 am, she couldn't contain her excitement for the date she was having with Santana later that day. She sat on her bed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she stared at the clock on her desk, waiting for 7 pm to come soon. She tried to count the hours until Santana picked her up, but soon gave up, numbers were just too confusing. In moments like this was when Brittany's personality really served its purpose, the girl was patient enough to stare at a clock for hours.

Santana on the other hand was sleeping with her face pressed against the keyboard of her computer. She woke up when she heard the engine of her dad's car, which meant that her father was leaving for work. As she raised her head she felt a sharp pain in her neck caused by the uncomfortable position she had slept on. She grabbed the hand mirror sitting next to her computer.

"Shit" She said as she noticed the keyboard marks on the right side of her face. She didn't even remember the time she went to sleep; the only thing she remembered was searching the internet for date ideas.

Most of the ideas were completely ridiculous and cheesy in Santana's eyes. Some of the dates involved taking long walks on the beach, while others involved picking up your date in a limo; neither of them would work, first of all they were in Lima, Ohio, and second of all Brittany wasn't the kind of girl who dreamed of going on an extravagant date, that was more something Santana would enjoy, but this night was not about her, it was all about the blonde.

She sighed as she pressed her hands to her face. Planning a date was way more difficult than she thought; she had to give props to Rachel.

In Santana's head there were too many ways to go wrong with this date. She could go all out, but what if Brittany felt uncomfortable? After all Brittany enjoyed the simple things in life; that was one of the things Santana loved most about the girl. She could keep things really simple too, but what if Brittany realized that the dates Artie took her out on were better? I mean, they did get preferred parking when they were out together.

Santana shook her head; she was acting nothing like herself. How the blonde managed to make her feel so uneasy was a mystery, the only things she understood was how her knees felt like jelly just by thinking about her.

Brittany's stomach was rumbling, she hadn't eaten all day, fearing that if she stopped looking at the clock she would miss her date with Santana. Her mom didn't worry too much, Brittany was known for doing things that weren't considered so normal, she figured that eventually her daughter would come down and eat something.

Brittany felt dizzy, her eyes were starting to close, and she felt even hungrier than when Coach Sylvester put them on that crazy cleanse. She was about to pass out when she noticed that it was already 6:30 pm, which meant that Santana would come to pick her up soon. It was like her body had a shot of adrenaline, the girl jumped up happily. Brittany's body worked in mysterious ways, the girl could be tired one second, and the next one she could be bursting with energy.

Santana looked at her reflection in the mirror "I look smoking hot" She said to herself and winked. And she really did look smoking hot with her hair in their natural curls. The Latina was out of her usual cheerleader uniform and instead was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and some knee high brown boots with a heel that made her legs look long and added a couple of inches to her height. Oh and a Victoria secret bra that made her boobs look phenomenal. She looked down to look at her own cleavage "Yeah, definitely hot". She grabbed her keys and headed for the door feeling a bit more confident about the date. If Brittany didn't enjoy the date, at least Santana was sure that the blonde would definitely enjoy the way she looked.

Santana arrived at Brittany's house exactly at 7 pm; she honked the horn and stepped out of the car to wait for Brittany on the sidewalk.

"I'm coming!" Brittany yelled from the window of her room in the second floor of the house.

"You will be later" Santana whispered thinking about the night that was to come with the blonde after their date.

"Don't leave Santana! I'm almost done!" Brittany yelled again, probably getting the attention of the whole neighborhood.

"Check under the bed Brittany!" Santana yelled.

After a couple of seconds Brittany came running out the front door.

"Found it" She said as she held her cell phone up "You must be physic, how did you know where it was and what I was looking for?"

Santana shrugged with a proud smirk on her face "I always know"

"You do" Brittany smiled as she walked over to Santana "So, where are we going?"

Santana couldn't bring herself to speak when she saw the blonde wearing a skirt that was even shorter than her cheerio's uniform. Yeah, this dating thing was definitely worth it.

"Hey" Brittany said as she stood in front of a smirking Santana.

"Hey" Santana answered as she shook her head trying to snap her attention away from Brittany's legs "Ready to roll?" She said as she walked back to the driver's seat and got in the car.

Brittany leaned down to talk to Santana through the opened window on the passenger's side "I don't think I can roll with this skirt Santana, I'm not wearing anything underneath"

Santana's mouth went dry. She had no idea how she was going to get through the whole date without jumping on Brittany "Just get in Britt"

Brittany stepped in, relieved that Santana wasn't actually planning for them to literally roll. Santana started to drive towards their destination, she tried to keep her eyes on the row and not drift towards Brittany's legs. Brittany in the other hand wasn't doing any effort to keep her eyes away from the Latina.

"Your boobs look phenomenal" She said in her usual tone as she kept her eyes glued to the Latina's chest.

Santana smirked. She knew she looked hot, but hearing it from Brittany made her heart race a bit faster. "Thanks Britt. You look phenomenal too"

Brittany smiled and brought her eyes up to Santana's face. She leaned over and grabbed the Latina's face and kissed her on the lips, making the car move out of the lane.

"Geez Brittany, I'm driving!" Santana said as the blonde let go of her face.

"I just wanted to kiss you" Brittany said as if it was perfectly normal to make out with someone while driving.

"How bout we just skip this whole date thing and go back to my room?" Santana said as her right hand started to crawl up Brittany's thigh.

Brittany noticed Santana's face, it was the face she had whenever she wanted to get her mack on "No, no San. I want to go on the date" She grabbed Santana's hand with her own to stop her from going anywhere.

Santana rolled her eyes "Pfff okay" The car finally came to a stop "Britt"

"Hm" Brittany turned to look at her.

Santana tired to hide her nervousness, but was failing at it "This whole planning dates thing is not for me, I thought maybe would could just grab dinner and then go watch a movie" She turned to the blonde "Is that okay? Because if you don't like it we could totally do something else, whate…"

"It sounds fun!" Brittany seemed genuinely excited for the simple date.

Santana let out a sigh of relief "Good"

They stepped out of the car and Brittany's smile grew wider "Breadstix!"

Santana seemed almost hypnotized by the sign above the restaurant. There were two things she loved in life, one was Brittany and the other was Breadstix.

Brittany also enjoyed the restaurant, but she was more excited about the fact that Santana was going to have a great mood all through dinner, that's what an endless bowl of breadsticks did to the Latina.

They walked inside the restaurant and the host greeted them at the door, she was definitely new because she had no idea who Santana was.

"Right over here" The smiling lady said to the girls as she started to walk them to a table near the kitchen.

"Wait, hold up!" Santana said as she looked at the table the hostess was directing them to. It was near the kitchen which meant that doors were constantly being open and the sound of plates crashing could be heard "There's no way we are sitting here" Santana raised an eyebrow at the lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is the only table we have" The hostess said as she looked from Santana to Brittany who had a big smile on her face, not really paying attention as to what was going on.

"You get us the best table you have, or I will call the corporate office and have you fired" Santana said without stuttering.

The hostess couldn't believe such a young lady was being so demanding "I don't think that's possible…"

"Oh really?" Santana folded her arms in front of her chest.

Before the lady could reply a waitress came running towards them "Right over here girls" The other waitress said as she directed them to a table situated in the middle of the restaurant, it was probably the best table in the place.

The new hostess looked confused as the waitress hurried to please the girls.

"She's gotten people fired before" The waitress whispered at the new employee "Just do what she says, trust me"

Santana was about to sit next to Brittany when the blonde stopped her "No, sit across me. Like in the movies"

"We always sit next to each other" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just do it San"

Santana sighed and did as Brittany had said.

The girls ordered and before they knew it their food was at the table, the waitress made sure to serve the girls first than any other table at the restaurant.

Brittany clapped as her food came to the table, seeing the plate of spaghetti in front of her reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything all day. She immediately started to eat her plate.

Santana took a bite from a breadsticks and closed her eyes; yeah she was definitely in love with this restaurant. She opened her eyes to look at the other love of her life, Brittany.

The girl had finished almost half of her plate already.

Santana smiled "You really liked it, huh?"

Brittany nodded "Yeah" She shrugged "I hadn't eaten anything all day, I was really hungry"

"Why not?" Santana asked concerned.

"I didn't want to stop staring at the clock in my room in case I missed the time you were coming to pick me up" Brittany said as she played with her fork.

Santana couldn't help but smile "I would never go without you Britt"

The blonde looked up and smile.

"Just promise me that next time you will eat"

Santana felt the blonde's naked foot trail up her calf. She dropped her fork as she looked at the blonde who was giving her a sexy grin "That means there's going to be a next time?"

"Umm, yeah" The fork fell out of her hand as Brittany's foot continued to dance along Santana's leg "If you want whatever you want"

"You know what I always wanted to do on a date?"

"What?"

"Share a piece of spaghetti" The blonde said as she picked up a long strand of spaghetti.

"Oh no, there's no wait I'm doing that" Santana said.

"C'mon"

"No, Britt"

"Please"

Santana rolled her eyes "Okay, but quickly"

Brittany placed the end of the spaghetti on her mouth while Santana did the same with the other end.

The Latina couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but then again Brittany could convince her to do pretty much anything.

They started to eat the piece until their lips crashed. They giggled as they lips separated, but soon after they were kissing again, this time more passionately. Santana wished she could make the table between them disappeared so that she could climb over Brittany's lap.

"How about we get out of here Britt" Santana said. Even though the date was not over, she knew they would get more privacy in the movie theatre.

Brittany stood up and was about to leave when she noticed that Santana wasn't following her.

"Wait up Britt, I'm almost done" Santana said as she pulled out some money from her cleavage and placed it on the table.

"You're paying?" Brittany asked Santana once the Latina was walking next to her.

Santana nodded.

"But we've never done that before, we usually run"

Santana curled her finger around Brittany's pinky "Well that's because I've never gone on a date with you before"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

They arrived at the movies, they pinkies still curled around each other.

"You've got to be kidding me" Santana said as they arrived at the movies and saw some of the glee club members in line "Whatever you do, don't say hello Britt…"

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany waved at the glee club members.

**So…what do you think? I love angry, annoyed Santana so I thought that it would be fun to have some of the glee club members interrupt their date.**

**Should I continue? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Share your ideas and suggestions because I have no idea where to go from here so your comments and ideas would be great.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. But here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Your comments and suggestions are what motivates me to continue writing this story, so yeah please leave your ideas and reviews. I appreciate them.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

"Britt, pretend we didn't see them" Santana whispered to the blonde as she turned the other way trying to avoid being seen by the glee club.

"Okay" Brittany said as she turned around to follow Santana, but soon after crashed into a wall "Ouch"

"Brittany!" Santana immediately turned around, a concerned look on her face "What the hell happened?" Her tone had gone up and of course they now had the attention of the entire glee club and a couple other people passing by.

Brittany pressed her hand to her face "You told me to pretend like I didn't see them, so I did that"

"You didn't close your eyes, did you?"

Brittany nodded "Duh, that's how you pretend to not see Santana" She took her hand away from her face only to reveal a small, barely noticeable bruise on her nose.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" Santana said as she gently ran her hand along Brittany's jaw. The blonde wasn't bleeding, but Santana couldn't help but panic. "A doctor, we need a doctor!"

"Relax Santana, she's fine" Quinn said as she approached the pair.

"Are you okay Britt? Do you need me to help you sit down?" Santana said as she took a step closer to Brittany.

The blonde smiled and shook her head "I'm fine"

"You sure?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm sure"

"What happened?" Rachel asked as the rest of the glee club approached the girls.

"I crashed into a wall" Brittany answered.

"How the hell did that happened?" Mercedes directed the question to Santana, knowing that Brittany's answers were usually bizarre and instead of clearing things up, just made them more confusing.

Before Santana could answer Brittany stepped in "We were role-playing. But it wasn't like when we do it at Santana's house, even though sometimes I do get hurt when we do it there too, but it's a better type of hurt, if actually feels goo…"

"She closed her eyes, that's what happened" Santana interrupted. The glee club members had a mixed of confused, amused and incredibly turned on looks on their faces.

"What's the whole glee club doing here? Was there a geek convention I didn't hear about?" Santana asked with a satisfied look on her face.

Rachel raised her hand and too step closer "I can answer your question Santana. We are here to learn more about the sacrifices it takes to be in the incredibly demanding world of show business…"

"Raquel here convinced Mr. Shue to force us to take a field trip to come see the Justin Bieber movie" Puck said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Rachel" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"You know what? You could all learn from his story, considering you all are lacking motivation and are obviously been slacking on your glee assignments" Rachel said defensively.

"Excuse me?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest "Why wasn't I invited to this stupid field trip?" It wasn't the fact that she wanted to go watch the movie, what bothered her was the feeling of being left out.

"I called you, but I'm guessing you have my number blocked" Rachel said.

Santana smiled "Maybe" She had indeed blocked the girl's number, she just didn't have the time to chat with the brunette about musicals or vocal lessons. She turned to Brittany "Did you know about this Britt?"

Brittany shook her head.

If there was something that bothered Santana more that being left out, was the fact that someone left Brittany out "Why wasn't Brittany invit…"

Quinn tilted her head to the boy in a wheelchair who was watching the pair with jealousy.

Santana's hands curled into fists, she was about to jump on the boy when Rachel interrupted.

"But now that you guys are here we could all see the documentary together and benefit from the inspiring story of a young boy that came from a town just as small as ou…."

"Shut it yentil, not interested" Santana grabbed Brittany's pinky and was about to leave when Brittany tugged on her hand.

"Let's watch it San" Brittany said.

"What? No Britt, I'm not going to watch a lame ass movie with some lame ass people"

"C'mon" Brittany said as walked over to the poster of the movie "She's a baby, and she sings. We should watch it"

"What?"

"Please"

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine"

Mercedes laughed as she watched how easily Santana gave into Brittany, melting her ice cold exterior.

"Got something to say Aretha?" Santana snapped.

Mercedes tried to hide her giggles "No, nothing at all"

After they bought their tickets the glee club members waited in line to buy snacks and beverages for the movie.

"Do you want anything Britt?"Santana asked as she pointed to the candy counter.

"I'm okay"

"You sure? Because I can get you whatever you want" Santana insisted.

"Can I have popcorn?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes lit up "Sure"

The truth was that Brittany was not even a little bit hungry, but she knew that Santana always ate a snack when they watched movies together, but the girl was too self-conscious to ever admit it so she always hoped someone would snack along with her, that someone being Brittany.

Santana walked up to the line and of course that people just let her pass by them and get ahead because they were either too hypnotized by the beauty of the Latina or too afraid to say something as she shamelessly moved ahead on the line.

She came back to Brittany with a box of popcorn and a couple packaged of candy, how a girl as tiny as herself managed to store all that food was a mystery.

"Here" Santana extended a package of gummy bears to Brittany "I know you like to keep them"

"Thanks!" Brittany smiled. Of course that she wasn't going to eat the gummy bears, she treated them more like dolls than like food. She leaned over and kissed the Latina on the cheek.

Santana blushed, but immediately tried to cover it up. She wasn't sure if the rest of the glee club knew about them, they probably did considering Brittany's habit of sharing personal information, but she really didn't care if they knew or not. The thing she did cared about was losing the fear the glee club had towards her, so she tried her best to act normal when around Brittany, but of course that it was always hard.

As they entered they started to take their seats inside the movie theatre, Santana was glued to Brittany's side, there was no way she was going to end up sitting next to any of the other glee club members for two hours.

Finn helped Artie with his wheelchair, brining him near the seats the other teens had taken. They all sat next to each other, Rachel was the last one on the row, which meant that Santana had to sit next to her, but she opted to skip one seat, it was still like she was sitting with them, but there was just no way she was going to be that close to Rachel, plus she was still on a date and she wanted a little privacy with Brittany. The blonde didn't question why Santana had skipped an empty seat; she just sat next to her date happily.

Rachel decided to give the glee club a little chat before the movie started "I just want to mention that Justin Bieber doesn't have an ounce of the talent I have, which means that with your help fellow glee members we could easily beat vocal adrenaline, you just need to have some of his determina…."

"Shut up" Puck faked a cough and the rest of the glee club laughed.

"I heard that Noah!" Rachel snapped, and then cleared her throat to continue "As I was saying…."

Santana rolled her eyes and brought some popcorn into her mouth. This was not how she had planned the date to go. Artie and Brittany had gone out to the movies before, and they had never been interrupted by the entire glee club and Rachel's annoying voice, this date was already sucking more than any date Artie had taken Brittany out on.

The lights went off and the movie started to play.

"So, wait. She's not a baby?" Brittany asked a couple of minutes into the movie.

"No" Santana shook her head as she continued to eat the popcorn from the box sitting on her lap "And wait for it" She raised a finger for emphasis "She is actually a he"

Brittany's mouth opened in disbelief "No!"

"Yeah" Santana nodded "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Shhhhhh!" Rachel said as she tried to focus on the movie.

After a couple of minutes Brittany spoke again "Are we watching Sam's home movies?"

Sam heard his name and leaned forward to look at Brittany who was looking from the screen to him then back to the screen.

Santana laughed.

"Could you please be quiet Brittany?" Rachel had an edge on her voice "Some of us are trying to watch the movie"

Santana immediately stepped in "Don't ever talk to Brittany like that, do you hear me dwarf?"

Rachel immediately looked down at her hands.

"Thanks" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, making the Latina tremble by the close contact of her lips on her neck.

"I'm sorry that this date is boring Britt, I really wanted it to be special but then the losers from glee club had to come and ruin every…."

"Hey, it's not boring" Brittany said with a smile that Santana could barely see because of the lighting in the theatre.

"How is this…" Santana pointed her hand at the line of glee club members who were stuffing their faces with food as they watched the movie "Not boring?"

"I'll show you" Brittany's right hand started to travel down Santana's abdomen.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked, even though she knew exactly was Brittany was planning on doing.

Brittany didn't answer; she stared ahead at the screen as her hand worked her way inside Santana's jeans.

Santana was finding it hard to breath as Brittany's hands started to move rhythmically, making the Latina's knees to go weak "Fuck Brittan…"

Brittany smiled and continued to work her fingers in ways that made Santana melt.

Santana was trying to keep her breathing even, but of course that Brittany knew exactly what to do to make her jump out of her skin.

"Brittany" Santana whispered as her head fell back on the seat and her eyes closed. She forced herself to open her eyes to look over at Brittany. The girl was beyond beautiful; the light from the screen was hitting her face in a way that made her look heavenly to Santana. As the blonde intensified her pace, Santana's body started to jerk, causing the popcorn box in her hands to tremble along with her, creating a mess on the floor.

"I'm going to c…"

Suddenly Santana's high was brought to an end when a bright light pointed their way.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the theatre immediately" An older lady dressed with the theatre's uniform was pointing a bright flash light at them, making almost everyone in the theatre to look their way.

Brittany took her hand away from Santana's jeans, as the Latina tried to button them up without anybody looking.

"Why?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest. A couple drops of sweat were resting on her forehead and her cheeks were flushed "We weren't doing anything"

"Someone complained about you two being inappropriate, and I'm going to need to call you parents" The lady explained.

"What?" Santana turned to look at the glee kids who had no idea of what was going on, expect Rachel who was standing nervously next to the movie theatre employee "Berry" Santana stood up from her seat and practically launched herself at the short brunette "Let me at her!"

Rachel screamed.

Brittany immediately reached for her arm to prevent her from attacking Rachel.

"You are so on my list dwarf!"

"Come with me ladies, you two are in a lot of trouble" The employee escorted them towards the exit of the theatre.

"Hot!" Puck said as he watched the scene in front of him "Why wasn't I sitting next to them?"

"Shut it Puckerman!" Santana yelled as they exited the theatre.

"I just need your numbers so that I can call you parents, they need to come over here and have a chat with our manager because both of you are underage and this behavior is not permitted in our establishment" The lady explained as she pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Santana nodded, pretending to agree.

"So if I could just have your parent's numbers"

"Sure" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand "It's 887-95…..RUN BRITTANY!" She pulled Brittany along with her as she sprinted to her car.

After they were in the car Santana drove as fast as she could back to Brittany's house.

"I'm going to kill Rachel" Santana gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Why?"

Santana parked the car in front of Brittany's house.

"She ruined our date" She turned to look at Brittany "I wanted this date to be perfect, you know? And I understand if you never want to go on a date with me or if you want to get back with Art…"

Brittany grabbed Santana's face and kissed her to stop the Latina from talking "It was the best date ever, and you want to know why?"

Santana could only nod.

"Because it was with you"

**So….what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE. I'm thinking of having Brittany plan a date for her and Santana. What do you guys think?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
